hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NiyoRiyo
THANKS! For fixing my account! Stupid Trolls! KatDWolf 23:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) No problem! If that ever happens again, just undo the revision or if I see it I'll be glad to fix it back for you! you want your account to be trolled...(○_ゝ○) NiyoRiyo 23:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and teach me how to do signature on here.-soulelitetrainerukitake45 So Amusing... Are you having as much fun as I am undoing edits by troll 76.122.21.49? Average Exception 23:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yup! I've dealt with troll like two weeks ago! Funny thing is, is that troll 76.122.21.49 doesn't really know we can undo revisions... NiyoRiyo 23:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Is there anyway I can like, lock my page so only registered contributers can edit? KatDWolf 23:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm I have heard about having only registered contributors edit certain pages...umm please wait a moment while I find that template; NiyoRiyo 23:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Also, for fun, I used an IP tracer for that IP Address XP KatDWolf 23:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) IP tracer? What's that? Annnd back to what you were asking about- I know a page with that "only registered contributors are allowed to edit this page" kind of thing and you can see in the "List of Hetalia pairings" when you click on the "Edit this page". I'm not really sure how to add that to a page so I think you should ask Icelilly for that. (Don't forget to mention how that troll kept trolling on your page!) NiyoRiyo 23:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) It basically traces the IP address and shows the location of the person, what type of internet provider and yadda yadda yadda. And I will! KatDWolf 23:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) About IP tracer: So basically, today's technology allows a person to find the physical location of a particular IP address (of course you don't get to know the identity); I just added my comment to let the troll know that he/she is not as anonymous as he/she thinks. It bothers me that people believe they're safe simply because they're in front of a computer...Average Exception 23:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) So it's basically a site where you can stalk track other people like that troll? *searches IP tracker and goofs around with it* NiyoRiyo 00:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh trolls. xD In order to have a page locked so only registered members can use it, an admin has to change the settings of the page(s). Ask Icelilly. FH14 23:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) We got some spam over at the Kitayume wiki a few days ago. The IP adress seems familiar, though it may not be the same person. As a penalty I blocked the User. I think if anyone does that stuff we should report that to Icelily and we'll see what she thinks we should do. I hate spam, why do some people enjoy spamming places? >_< It's so annoying!!! WonderfulAsia 00:00, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I went on her talk page in my little section and asked her KatDWolf 00:01, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I ran their address through a tracing website too. Now, I don't know about the IP of the Kitayume wiki troll, but this one is from Jacksonville (or so this site says). Pff, it's a Floridian this time around, someone from the same state as me but much further north D: Ceras SanMarina 00:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I did a IP tracing search and the spammer we got was from Denver. And I think this spammer thing is really annoying. I've protected everyone's user page on the Kitayume wiki so no spammers can get in there. WonderfulAsia 00:12, September 20, 2010 (UTC) What's the Kitayume spammer's IP address? Only want to know in case that person starts spamming here too. NiyoRiyo 00:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Here it is though I've blocked them for about a week before they can make edits. The IP adress is: 24.181.217.51 WonderfulAsia 00:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah, be sure to use caution when tracking IP addresses, because some of them could be major governmental organizations (though I highly doubt that someone from the House of Representatives/Senate/Dept. of Justice/Homeland Security/etc. will be trolling in Hetalia Archives...unless it's a conspiracy haha) Average Exception 00:41, September 20, 2010 (UTC) That would be so funny but creepy if that was the case. But thank you everyone with helping take back our home from those nasty trolls! Hugs for everyone! But on a serious note, if you guys want your page (I won't protect the talk page though in case an anon decides to contact you) protected, give me a shout and I'll be more than happy to do that. I'll be protecting mine after I finish writing this message. Niyo, Kat, you'll be the first since you guys left me the messages. Thanks again you guys! Icelilly 01:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah, could you also protect my userpage? Thanks! Also as a side note, I am currently taking translation requests. If you would like to request a translation leave a comment here: Translation Requests I love... Your home page! It's sooo random! I love it! :D KatDWolf 04:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ummm...Thanks? (´･∀･`) NiyoRiyo 00:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) LOLWUT. What the?! How did you- STALKER. You found meh D:< And yes (Sexy)France is mineeeeee! ---- (comment by my real-life friend who suddenly liked APH 'cause I kept screaming out how '''hetare' Hetalia is; and who is it that am I talking about? CracktasticSwitz.)'' she stole my word "cracktastic" well...it wasnt exactly my word but.. 02:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hetalia World Series: Sound World Hello~! I know you might not be willing to.. But, would it be possible, for you to send me a link to where I can Download Hetalia World Series: Sound World? I have been driving myself MAD, trying to find it, with no such luck.... I hope you can help me out... Thanks for reading this and if you will help me out. Oh sure! But these are only the previews to some of the songs, and the link is right here. It's in japanese too, just letting you know (I just click on anything I see. You can also download some of the episodes from there too, but you will have to sign up before doing that (1st and recent episodes are free). The main page for Hetalia World Series is here. If you wanna look for the full vesions, I suggest you should copy-pasta the title of whatever track you want on google and put mp3, and just look for it. NiyoRiyo 01:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Spain's page "Not so sure where you got the part where "Netherlands stayed in Spain's house" so I'm just gonna leave it" Eh? Volume 3? Abidos 01:59, December 13, 2010 (UTC)Abidos Ah, no wonder! Haha I haven't read vol. 3 yet so that's why I didn't know. Sorry for the misconception! NiyoRiyo 02:04, December 13, 2010 (UTC) You can read most of volume 3 here Abidos 02:15, December 13, 2010 (UTC)Abidos Thanks but I rather read the real thing, as I already ordered vol. 3 and it will arrive very soon, but I can use that to translate some of the pages I may not understand/or if I get the book taken from Russia. But thanks anyways! \(＾∀＾) NiyoRiyo 02:23, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Mainpage announcement Hello, I just wanted to let you know that I have removed the mainpage message about some of the community leaving. The message has been up for over a month, and it is now time for the community here to continue. All active users are aware of the move, and it is time for this wiki to move forward. It is not fair to the remaining community to immediately announce to new visitors that some of the old community has left. Thanks for working with us on this and best of luck. Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! I didn't know about the fanart thing, sorry. :P Thank you for being nice about it, though. Feel free to delete it... I'm new to this site. Is there anything else I should know? ~ChinaCho Ahem, I have a question... I have a question about that song Italy's Song to Germany, right? The dubbed words and the translations are different. I had changed them to what the subtitled ones said. It just kind of confused/irked me... But I respet that you tried to change it. Thank you, Hasta~La~Pasta 21:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Well this song was obviously sung in Japanese right? And we all probably want to know what they're saying; so we have the translated lyrics! Annnnd thenn here comes the dub, dubbing the song in english along with changing some of the words to match their mouth movements! Thats were the dub/english lyrics come from. Hope that cleared it all out! C: NiyoRiyo 02:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, that really confused me. All I'm saying is that the dubbed words and the translated words are different. They're very alike, but they're different. I know that they also don't rhyme, but you know.... Hasta~La~Pasta 20:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you but As I said on This talk page, the wiki has moved on due to drama and this Wiki is pretty much out of our hands now. Please move on to the ShoutWiki. We'd appreciate your help. And please don't accuse Icelilly of "slacking off", either. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 23:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC)''' Okay, if that's what it looks like, I might as well stop editing this Wiki. Let's see if I can live without editing this Wiki anymore...(say hello to fanon and trolls in the next two weeks) ಥ⌣ಥ Also Icelilly is awesome! I'd never accuse her in a mean way! :D NiyoRiyo 00:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- May I ask why you deleted my Text? The only Thing I feel guilty about is for not having used a category. It would have been nice if you had at least contacted me or left a 'proper' message ("What's this. .__.") is no proper message!) Asaraita Huh? Oh well that's becuase the page you made is a random page. Yeah a media song or a voice actor page is good, but Random page is Random, which means, well its a random page! You can always use the blog feature located in the front page though. C: And yes, I have bad manners. That's how most of us Americans were raised.. Sorry! orz NiyoRiyo 01:07, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------- Why did you delete my page? Me sad. :( Unless i want supposed to or something, should i have asked you? Oh my god im so sorry! i didnt read the rules and junk and im sorry!! ---------------------------------- Oh my gosh i love your picture! Its prussia! ------------------------------------ /pfft fangirls. I've been so loved these days~ニヨちゃん21:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi and thanks for the welcome =) HAI HAI im the new user i like hetalia alot and i even got pic of hetalia i gotten the automatic so yeah... HAI ~Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 22:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) how do you deleate blog posts?? cause i double posted by acident ItookmyloveandItookitdown 01:42, December 5, 2011 (UTC) um is it ok if i edit the list of hetalia characters page? i just want to fix the sections and the pictures cause some of them don't say the countries' names so if you can let me is it okay to do so? ~Blackfur Blackfur SHUT UP CHEESY MONKEY 03:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC)